Storm Hawks: Another World
by Rickudemus
Summary: Aerrow wishes to meet his father so bad, but getting that wish granted didn't go exactly as planned. -Pairings FxS, AxS, DAxA - This fanfic was written in 2009, so don't be surprised if it's a bit weird. I just thought it was interesting enough to add here. Hope you enjoy!


The chilly wind wandered calmly around the big ship that had been landed on a calm mountain, far from everything and everyone. A beautiful, sparkly sea was blaring against the rock wall with all its might; the scenery was so familiar and full of memories that it would make any girl cry. But the red-haired teenager sure was no girl. He did share a couple of tiny tears, but that was it. He had to be a man; after all, he was the leader of the Storm Hawks. You could not be a weakling in a position like that.

The boy sighed, closing his eyes as he let the wind dance with his hair. It brushed gently his face and touched his hair, like some sort of lover. He was delighted, yet so sad.

"Hey." A familiar voice spoke behind his back, but he did not bother to turn around or even answer. There was no need for any of that. "You're going to catch a cold if you stay here for long." He just leaned against the metal fence, opening his eyes a little to gaze down on the beautiful, blue sea; the mirror of the sky.

"Listen to me, Aerrow." The older teen grunted, ruffling the back of his head and walking closer to his leader and his friend. "Remember the last time we were here? When I stood here almost the whole night, because I couldn't sleep once again? And then I got this cold and you all had to take care of me! Huh, remember? Good, because that's going to happen to you, too, if you won't get inside the ship!"

"…" The leader of the crew didn't answer, he didn't even move. He just stood there, gazing.

"Fine. You can only blame yourself, then!" The boy turned around and began to head back inside.

"Finn…" The younger one finally called, making the blonde's bright blue eyes turn back to watch his friend teasingly.

"What is it now? You want a jacket so ya can be here longer, huh? Not gonna get ya one."

"I want to see my father…" The redhead's statement made the blonde's eyes grew wider, not being sure what to say. What was the correct thing to say? Finn didn't know.

"Someday, you will."

"Maybe so… But…" Aerrow crossed his fingers and pressed his hands against his forehead, sighing painfully. "There's just too much I want to talk to him about… Too many questions… Too many words… If only I could have one day…"

"Be careful what you wish for, Aerrow." Finn shook his head, smiling to himself. "I know it's hard, but try to live with it, eh?" He shrugged and went back inside the ship, Aerrow looking over his shoulder, after his friend, then turning back to face the ocean.

"Maybe so…" He narrowed his eyes with a sigh and then walked inside the ship, heading straight to his own room to rest.

*thud*

*thud*

* * *

"Hrmh…" The morning sun shone brightly through the window of the boy's room and the owner of the room didn't look too happy to be awake. He had seen such tiresome dreams, plus, it seems he had fallen down to the floor from his bed. This day wouldn't be a good one…

With a grunt, he slowly stood up and ruffled his hair and rubbed his back. Yawning, he stepped out of the room, almost bumping into his yellow haired friend. "Ah!" Aerrow was startled and the older one kept on walking, stopping after a couple of steps and looking over his shoulder at his friend. The red-haired boy laughed goofily at his friend, who was holding a book in his hand. An open, small book. While the other boy was glaring angrily at his friend. And he was wearing glasses. It was freaking Aerrow out a little. "Hey… Morning."

"Morning." Finn just glared at him, almost like his oh-so-dear uncle.

"Eh… You're… Are you angry…?" Aerrow swallowed, feeling rather scared by the look. He had never seen his friend like this.

"Not really." The blonde just stared coldly at his leader, correcting his glasses. "You should go clean up. You're a mess." He then kept on walking, Aerrow just staring after him in pure shock.

"What the…?"

* * *

Shower in the morning; ah, what else could Aerrow wish for? He liked to shower more after sleep, than before sleep for some odd reason. Probably because the cool water was so refreshing that he wouldn't sleep his night if he took one in the evening. Well, whatever the reason, he felt much better now. He took a deep breath and dried his hair with a towel, leaving it on top of his head as he began to look for new, clean clothes.

When he was dressed up, he threw the towel to the basket where all the dirty laundry was and then stepped out of the bathroom, stretching his arms with a big smile. "Feels much better!" He ran his fingers through his hair and headed for the main room, wondering what had gotten into Finn. "He seemed so weird…" He gazed the floor, deep in thought and arms firmly crossed. "What could be the matter… I could ask Stork… He if anyone knows what's going on with Finn…"

"Aerrooooooow~" A loud squeal was heard and Aerrow flinched, stopping as a cold chill ran across his backbone.

"Wha…?" He slowly turned around and before he realized, he was attacked by another person. They both fell down to the floor and Aerrow barely got to protect his own head from hitting the floor too hard. The world in his eyes was spinning. What the hell was going on?

When he opened his eyes a little and saw who was laying on top of him, hugging and snuggling, his eyes grew big like a pair of apples. "Stork?!"

"Ah, another restless night without you by my side~" The merb purred, rubbing his cheek against the human's chest. "I was thinking about you and it was so painful~" He raised his face, smiling brightly at the boy. "Won't you just be mine already~" He leaned closer to kiss the boy, which made Aerrow snap out of his thoughts. He forcefully pushed the boy off of him and began to run to the main room. "Ah! Wait, love!"

"What is wrong with you, Stork?!" He kept on running, while the merb was following him right behind.

"Nyaaa~" He just chirped brightly.

Aerrow finally got in to the main room and instantly jumped over to the couch and carefully peeked over it, not noticing Junko, who was just driving the ship. "Hey, good morning, leader. Being chased again?"

"J-Junko…! Thank god, at least you're normal! Finn and Stork are acting so weird!"

"What the fuck are you on, dude?" Junko looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You're the one whose acting weird."

The red-head stared at the wallop in surprise. The always kind Junko…!

"Where is my sweety pie~" Stork appeared on the door, looking excited and girly, receiving a glare from the driving wallop.

"Hey, asshole. I'm tired of doing your boring job, so why don't you stop fucking following our boss and do your damned job, before I smash your skull?" Junko said with a growl, making the merb pout and slowly come over to the controls.

"Fine, fine! Jerk…" He began to drive the ships, stealing shy glances of Aerrow every now and then, urging to go and snuggle him again and this Aerrow could easily see in his eyes.

"What is going on in here…? You're all so strange…! And Stork, why are you after me? What about Finn!"

"Finn?" Stork snorted, looking utterly disgusted. "Who cares about a mean bastard like him? He's awful!"

"Gee, thanks." The blonde stepped into the room and walked over to the big table and sat over it, drinking a cup of coffee.

"Party-pooper is back, eh." Stork growled at the blonde, glaring at him like a cat would to a dog. "Always ruining the perfect moods."

"Just shut the fuck up, you merbian scum. I don't need to hear that from you."

"Guys, guys! Cool it, will you?" Aerrow stood from the couch and walked a bit closer to them. "What's gotten into you?"

"What's the ruckus? I'm trying to get my beauty sleep!" A girly voice came from the door and everyone turned to look over, seeing none other than the navigator of the ship, sexier than even. Aerrow couldn't help but stare with a deep blush. She looked like… Like… A woman! "It's hard enough to travel with four guys…" She huffed, walking closer to them. "So what's going on, boys? Don't tell me you're here making out and without me?"

"Huh?!" Aerrow snapped, blinking a few times at the girl's words.

"No, Aerrow just snapped." Finn crossed his legs, continuing with his book.

"Hee." Piper watched the boy boringly and walked over to the table, sitting to the opposite side from Finn. "He seems rather different today, too."

"Now that you mention it…" Junko mumbled, glaring at Aerrow.

"Where are his scars?!" Stork squealed like a woman, covering his mouth with his fists. "Oh no! I loved those scars! Not that I don't mind them gone… But still!"

"Take off your shirt, Aerrow." The blonde watched the young leader, making him blush deeply.

"H-huh?"

"Take off your damned shirt or I will take it off."

"O-okay! Sheesh…" Aerrow pouted, carefully and slowly stripping his shirt of, holding on to it tightly.

"Turn around."

"…" As Aerrow did as the blonde commanded, deep silence fell. After a short moment, he looked over his shoulder, seeing how everyone was staring in surprise. "What is it…?"

"All the scars are gone…" Piper swallowed, looking at Finn helplessly. "What does that mean?! Scars don't heal like that! Especially the ones he had!" the blonde just raised his hand at the woman, still glaring Aerrow intensely.

"You can put that shirt back on. But tell me…" His glare deepened. "Who are you?"

* * *

Everyone was sitting over the table, expect Stork who was piloting, looking very puzzled and staring at the blonde. "A parallel world…? What exactly is that…?" Aerrow blinked in confusion, the blonde sighing in annoyance.

"Think of It as a world behind the mirror. The lands, the people, usually their statuses … It's all the same, but their personality is different. Plus their way of living is different. And the people who may be your enemies in another world, could be your friends in the another." Finn explained, Aerrow and Junko nodding, fully understanding this all, but still a bit unclear to Piper and Stork.

"Then… People who are dead in one world… Are they dead in the other as well?" Aerrow watched the blonde hopefully, clutching onto his pants tightly.

"Not necessarily."

Aerrow eyes lit up. So there was hope…!

"Then…! In this world…! My father…! What happened to him?!"

"He's alive. Why, did he die in your realm?"

"For real?! Then, can we go meet him?!" He smiled brightly, standing up and watching the older boy like a little puppy, but got a bit worried that the boy looked a bit sad.

"I… Guess…" Finn looked over to the merb, who was watching the red-haired boy in fright. "You heard him, merb. Get going."

"Y-yes…"

* * *

"This is where he lives…?" Aerrow asked in small shock after they had landed and gotten out of the ship, he and Finn now standing on the grassy terra. There was a small, wrecked house right in front of them and Aerrow just couldn't believe that this would be his father's house. No way in hell…!

Then Finn began to walk towards the house and Aerrow clumsily went after him, getting a very eerie feeling from the house. The older male opened the door and carefully looked inside, then stepping in and heading to a room that looked like a living room. He stood by the doorway and Aerrow followed close behind, looking inside the room and flinching when he saw a familiar man sitting on a filthy couch, a small beard growing on his face and beer bottles laying everywhere.

"D-dad…?" The boy swallowed, receiving an angry glare from the man.

"Well, well. If it isn't my so called son. What, you giving me a visit of pity? Please, I don't need it so you can get the hell out of here!"

"What happened to you?! You… You…" Aerrow shouted, looking around and just wanting to deny this all. "This is not you! What happened to the pride of a Storm Hawk?!"

"Storm Hawk? What the hell is that?" The man, who was supposed to be the boy's father, just took a massive drink of the beer bottle he held in his left hand. "I've been a Cyclonian since the day I was born!"

"Cyclonian…?" Pure horror was printed on the boy's face and he began to back away, until he met a wall, now just staring into emptiness. "What is he…"

"We are all Cyclonians, Aerrow. And you are the leader of them." Finn stated, Aerrow's legs getting weak by every word.

"No… No, no… No! This can't be…!" He held his head, dropping his gaze to the ground, not really looking at it. "I need some fresh air…" He walked out of the house, Finn following him and once outside, the redhead bumped into someone, looking up in panic. "I-I'm sorry, I –"

"Aerrow!" The person smiled sweetly at the boy and placed his hands on his cheeks, the wind blowing gently through their hairs. "You finally came back to accept my love~" And after this, the person pressed his lips on the boy's frozen ones, his eyes just staring at the person in deep shock.

It was The Dark Ace.

"Now, now, cut it out, Ace." Finn came in and pushed them away from each other, the dark haired male looking disappointed and the youngest one just plain scared. "You do know that incest is wrong in here and our leader could get you hanged any day."

"Oh, sure." The man smiled, brushing his front hair with his fingers and placing one hand on his hip. "But I know better than anyone what he wants. And I know he wants me."

"I purely doubt it. Now go to hell." Finn grabbed Aerrow from his shoulders and began to lead him back to the ship.

"No fair~" Ace pouted, crossing his arms. "I'm going to come after him one of these days!"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Rolling his eyes, Finn finally got the boy in to the ship and soon after, they took off again. They went inside the control room and Aerrow was sitting on the couch, emotionless, his hair covering the piercing look in his eyes.

Finn commanded the others to leave and then companied his friend, sitting down next to him on the couch. "Are things really that different from your world?"

"…in my world…" Aerrow mumbled, looking up a little, allowing the blonde to get a small glance of his broken eyes. "We are called Storm Hawks… We fight against the evil Cyclonians, where Ace belongs… In my world… He killed my father… Who was a fine, fine man…" He dropped his gaze, gritting his teeth and tears beginning to roll down his cheeks. "He's the best man ever…"

"I see." Finn nodded, crossing his arms and legs, and looking up in the ceiling. "Our Aerrow would never even think about crying." He said rather sadly, the younger one looking at him in little curiosity. "If anyone dared to cry in front of him, he'd smack them. Telling them to stop being weak and such…" He snorted, closing his eyes. "He has such cold eyes, our Aerrow. Then again… What do you expect from a crazy, drunk father and an uncle, who is always trying to make love to you?"

"Ah…" Cold shivers ran down Aerrow's backbone. "No need to tell me that… I got it… This place is freaky…" He bit his lip, watching the blonde sadly. "Are we… Good friends in this world…?"

"BFF." A chuckle ran inside the blonde's throat, making Aerrow smile gently.

"That's a relief…" He stroked his forehead, sighing deeply. "In my world… You're always so easygoing and hyper… Kind of foolish, but a good friend. Stork is all paranoid and still loves doom. He and you are going out."

"Eww…" Finn gave him a disgusted look.

"Now, now." Aerrow laughed. "Junko is also kind of foolish, but the kindest wallop ever… Piper is smart, always making strategies to win battles… And Radarr…" He then flinched in realization. "What about Radarr?!"

"Radarr? Who's that?"

"A blue, furry creature! Kind of like a mix of a rabbit and a monkey!" He watched Finn desperately, grabbing his shirt in panic. "My co-pilot!"

"Oh… That creature…" The blonde swallowed looking away. "Well… Our Aerrow… You see… He kind of… Hates animals…" After hearing this, the boy let go and just stared into the blue eyes with pure sorrow in his eyes.

"No…" New tears began to form in to the corners of his eyes. "No… no… Not Radarr…" He hit his forehead hard against the blonde's chest, grabbing onto his shirt again. "Why?! Why are things like this in here?! There is no war, but things are so bad…! Why…" He sobbed, Finn watching him unsurely and just placing his hands on his shoulders.

"It's just the yin and yang rule." He whispered, his voice not being very soft. "There can't be light without darkness. There are always both good things and bad things."

"I want to go back home…"

"Then wake up, Aerrow."

"Huh…?" The redhead looked up to the blonde in confusion, seeing how he raised his hand up.

"Wake up, I said!" Then the boy slapped Aerrow's cheek hard, the world in his eyes turning black for a one second and when he came back to his senses, he was in his own room, sitting at the edge of the bed, Finn having a firm grab on his shirt and a shocked look in his eyes.

"Finn…?" Aerrow blinked in surprise and watched the boy, who smiled widely and hugged his friend tighter than ever.

"You're back, thank god! I was scared we'd get stuck with that asshole for the rest of our lives!" He pulled back and grabbed Aerrow's hand, beginning to lead him to the main room. "Let's go!"

"H-hey, Finn!"

"Guys! He's back! Aerrow's back!" Finn cheered when they both got in to the room, everyone stopping whatever they were doing and coming over.

"Aerrow! Thank goodness! We were so worried that you had actually turned into some kind of monster!" Piper laughed nervously.

"Yeah, life is nothing without the always cheerful Aerrow as our leader!" Junko smiled happily.

"I'm so glad that you're back as well! That other Aerrow was Way too freaky! Kept yelling at me for nothing!" Stork huffed, looking offended.

"Ah… If you even knew why… But you guys… How…" He was about to ask, but then the furry, blue creature jumped into his arms, growling and purring loudly, Aerrow's face brightening up. "Radarr! Oh, thank god, Radarr!" He hugged his furry friend, tears of joy glimmering in his eyes. "I'm so glad to see you… I'm glad to see all of you…" He mumbled, everyone just smiling softly at him.

* * *

"So…" Finn asked, watching the sparkling starts in the sky with a smile, as he leaned against the metallic fence with the redhead. "What was the other world like?"

"Just plain awful… We were all Cyclonians, you were distant and liked to read, Stork was cheerful and had a crush on me, Piper was like a pampered princess, Junko was the rudest person there was and apparently, I had killed Radarr…"

"Wow…" Finn watched him in surprise, leaning against his arm. "What about your family?"

"Dad was alive… But he was horrible… He could not have been my dad… And Dark Ace, well… He… Kissed me…" Aerrow shivered at the memory, feeling overly disgusted. Finn started laughing out loud, Aerrow watching him with a deep blush and looking very angry. "It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry… But it seems you had a quite of an adventure."

"Yeah…" Aerrow looked down, smiling softly as he watched the clouds under their ship, narrowing his eyes. The green eyes showed joy, more than sorrow. It had been upsetting to see the other world and experience what life could have been, but he was happy to be back in his own world. "But you know… Even though in this world my father is dead and we have to battle against the evil and risk our life… I'm still happy to be a part of this all."

A smile was printed on Finn's face as well as he watched the boy softly, petting his head gently with a chuckle. "Your father may be dead, but at least he was a good man. And if you wish enough, you might see him again."

Aerrow laughed. "Yeah. But this time, I'll be more careful with that wish…"


End file.
